


История, в которой Гарри девственник-актив

by AOrvat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Firsts, Hung!Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Translation, bottom!Draco, brief voyeurism, cockslut!Draco, feminization in dirty talk, flatmates, lacy knickers, role play, top-virgin!Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Гарри такой большой, что мужчины предпочитают с ним только сверху. Но не Драко.





	История, в которой Гарри девственник-актив

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where Harry's a Top-Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740659) by [SPowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено 28 августа 2017 года.
> 
> Фик относится к периоду, когда мне хотелось кинковых работ.

\- Ох, ёбанный ж Мерлин, Поттер!  
Звук падающей и катящейся по полу чашки заставляет Гарри обернуться, и он промахивается, пытаясь влезть в трусы.  
\- Что?  
Серые глаза Драко совсем круглые и огромные на бледном лице. Гарри таки засовывает ногу в трусы и тянет их вверх.  
\- Ты просто огромен!  
\- Отвали. – Гарри заливается румянцем и осторожно заправляется.  
\- Почему я не знал? – Драко не перестаёт пялиться.  
\- С какой стати? – Гарри поправляет очки и хватает со стула брюки.  
\- Поттер, мы вместе ходили в школу. Мы соседи по комнате. Должен же я был слышать, как считаешь? Или видеть?  
\- Не понимаю, Малфой, зачем бы кому-то понадобилось обсуждать мой член, - пожимает плечами Гарри.  
\- Потому что это самый огромный хер, который они когда-либо видели? – Малфой делает шаг в комнату. – Это им ты убил Волдеморта?  
\- Не такой уж он и большой, - фыркает Гарри, закатывая глаза.  
\- О, ещё какой, - Драко обходит Гарри, не отрывая от него глаз. – Видел я парочку членов, Поттер, и твой самый большой из них. Не представляю, как ты через него не спотыкаешься.  
\- А теперь ты просто идиот. – Гарри идёт мимо Драко в коридор. – Я опаздываю на работу. Пока.  
Гарри оставляет Драко стоять посреди своей спальни.  
Когда вечером Гарри возвращается домой, Драко разговорчивее чем за всё время с тех пор, как они поселились вместе, будучи коллегами аврорами. Рон тоже делит с ними квартиру, но большую часть времени проводит у Гермионы. Гарри и Драко провели вместе множество почти безмолвных ужинов. Их вражда давно похоронена, но и беседовать в часы после работы им особо не о чем.  
\- И какая длина? – интересуется Драко.  
\- Чего? – Гарри в процессе разрезания сосиски на кусочки, и на мгновение он думает, что Драко спрашивает о ней.  
\- Твоего члена, конечно.  
\- Малфой!  
\- Мне просто интересно.  
\- Около десяти дюймов, наверное. – Гарри вздыхает. – Я никогда не измерял.  
\- Когда стоит или когда не стоит?  
\- В обоих случаях. Он просто встаёт… он не увеличивается.  
\- Фиу, - присвистывает Драко. – Честняга, значит. А у меня растун. Семь дюймов, когда стоит.  
\- Я бы, честно, лучше предпочёл бы такого размера. – Гарри делает паузу в орудовании ножом. – Большой, но чтобы не пугающий.  
Удивительно, как из всех вещей, именно размер члена вытащил Драко из его скорлупы и свёл их в разговоре.  
\- Не говори глупостей. Твой член – мечта любого мужчины, - хмурится Драко.  
Гарри пожимает плечами и возвращается к нарезанию сосиски.  
\- Он только отпугивает.  
Гарри вспоминает испуганный вскрик Джинни, когда она впервые его увидела. Они ни разу не занялись сексом. Что не страшно, поскольку прошло не так много времени, как Гарри понял, что он голубой. Но гаррин размер не позволял ему быть сверху – ни один парень не хотел рисковать. Всякий раз Гарри приходилось быть снизу, а он так не любил.  
\- Так ты актив, - замечает Драко понимающе. – Ну, могу только заявить, что любой настоящий пассив был бы безумно рад засунуть в себя такой член.  
Гарри замирает с поднятой вилкой и красными щеками. Член в штанах дёргается.  
Кажется, словно воздух вокруг начинает искриться, Драко встречает взгляд Гарри, чёрный зрачок почти закрывает серую радужку. Гарри чувствует, как выпрямляется вдоль бедра его член.  
\- Можно я ещё раз посмотрю? – просит Драко.  
\- Я не цирковой уродец, Малфой. – Отвечает Гарри, но ему недостаёт убедительности. Он вроде как осознаёт, что хочет показать Драко свой член, и что бы это значило?  
Драко облизывает губы, и член Гарри снова дёргается.  
\- Знаю… Я просто не очень хорошо успел рассмотреть, и… я… я хочу увидеть его. Пожалуйста.  
Гарри ёрзает на стуле. Драко Малфой умоляет дать посмотреть на его член. Он потрясающий парень и определённо первый, которого не ужасает гаррин размер, не сказать, конечно, что у Гарри было много мужчин. Совсем нет. Но всё равно…  
Гарри неспешно встаёт и снимает мантию, глаза Драко следят за каждым движением. Гарри расстёгивает ремень, у Драко вырывается стон. Ободрённый, Гарри медленно расстёгивает штаны, видя, как Драко подаётся вперёд.   
Гарри даёт им спасть на пол.  
Очертания гарриного члена отчётливо выпирают через синие трусы, и он выставляет бёдра, чтобы Драко рассмотрел получше.  
\- Ох, Салазар. – Взгляд Драко проходится вдоль напрягшегося члена, заправленного Гарри в одну из штанин трусов-боксёров.  
Драко соскальзывает со стула и падает на колени к гарриным ногам.  
\- Думаю, он больше, чем десять дюймов, - говорит Драко, и его голос словно наждачная бумага.  
Драко наклоняется и прижимается губами к ткани, у Гарри перехватывает дыхание, венами растекается разряд желания. Гарри неторопливо приспускает трусы, оставляя их под шикарными яйцами и давая свободу своему органу. Он толстый, длинный и очень твёрдый, и упирается прямо Малфою в подбородок. Гарри не в силах совладать с внезапным приливом гордости, особенно, когда Драко так смотрит на него.  
Осмелев, Гарри обхватывает себя рукой и проводит концом по приоткрытым губам Драко, а затем шлёпает по лицу. Драко высовывает язык, и Гарри поглаживает по нему головкой, закусывая стон.  
\- Можно? – спрашивает Драко мягко.  
Едва умудряющийся дышать Гарри кивает, и Драко открывается, чтобы взять Гарри в жаркий, влажный рот. У Гарри немного туманится в глазах, и он хватается за стол, чтобы не упасть. Язык Драко проходится по головке и вдоль гарриного хера, его щёки втягиваются, и он начинает сосать. Вскоре комната наполняется страстными хлюпающими звуками, Гарри на мгновение закрывает глаза, из головы вылетают все мысли. Длинные пальцы Драко смыкаются у основания гарриного члена, размазывая стекающую туда слюну. В животе у Гарри всё ухает, в паху бегают мурашки.  
Гарри смотрит вниз, на восхитительное зрелище Малфоя, стоящего на коленях и с заткнутым ртом.  
\- Ебать, Малфой…  
Драко поднимает глаза к Гарри, и греховно мокрые и распухшие губы выпускает его с влажным хлюпом.  
\- Ох, да… Поттер, да… пожалуйста!  
Гарри требуется только короткое мгновение, чтобы осознать, о чём просит Драко, одним взмахом руки он очищает стол от тарелок.  
\- Брюки, - приказывает Гарри, и Драко торопится подчиниться, пальцы возятся с ширинкой. Когда Гарри видит, что у Драко спрятано под, он едва не кончает в штаны.  
Пара персиковых женских кникерсов.  
\- Чёрт побери, Малфой!  
\- Нравится? – приподнимает Драко бровь, после чего отбрасывает брюки в сторону и стягивает кникерсы. Гарри почти разочарован, что их больше нет.  
Драко забирается на стол, Гарри уделяет пару секунд, чтобы полюбоваться видом, и избавляется от собственных штанов и трусов. Он всегда считал Драко красивым и более чем не раз отдавал должное его заду, но он никогда не рассматривал Драко в роли любовника, с их-то взрывной историей. Одно дело работать и жить вместе, и иметь неплохие отношения, и совсем другое трахаться. Но сейчас Гарри думает, что в жизни не видел ничего столь сексуального, как эта округлая, задранная в ожидании белая задница с маленькой дыркой, розовой и жадно подмигивающей.  
Драко тяжело дышит, цепляясь за край стола и выглядывая через плечо на Гарри и его член.  
Драко трясёт крупной дрожью. Гарри видно, как по алебастровой коже пробегают мурашки, и это заставляет Гарри жадно хотеть увидеть, что ещё за реакцию он может вырвать из обычно невозмутимого парня.  
\- Теперь я тебя выебу, - говорит Гарри негромко. Драко вспискивает, а затем откашливается, Гарри принимает это за руководство к действию. Осознание, что сейчас он засунет свой член в эту тугую дырочку, сводит его с ума.  
\- Accio масло. – Нетвёрдой рукой Гарри ловит прилетевшую из шкафчика бутыль. Он втирает тёплую жидкость в член. Драко по-прежнему выглядывает через плечо полными похоти глазами, и это добавляет Гарри смелости.  
Он отпускает член, оставляя попросту неприлично мотыляться.   
\- Сейчас я выебу тебя вот этим вот, - обещает Гарри ровно. – Сильно и жёстко.  
Драко стонет и приглашающе подставляет задницу. Гарри переворачивает бутыль с маслом и разливает на Драко, занося над бледными полушариями и расщелинкой. Скользкий палец Гарри вторгается внутрь, исследуя горячий проход, Драко тихонько охает и только шире раздвигает ноги.  
\- Такой красивый, - говорит Гарри, поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца маленький, сморщенный вход. Он не знает, что испытывает. Единственное, что он знает, это как элегантно виляет Драко задницей в ответ на его гаррины слова. – Ты прирождённая давалка, да, Малфой? Не могу дождаться, чтобы попасть в твою восхитительную дырку. – Гарри вспоминает трусики, которые были надеты на Малфое. – В твою киску. – Тело Драко охватывает дрожью от грязных слов из уст Гарри.  
\- Разъебу тебя настежь, под завязку. Так, что сидеть не сможешь.  
Дырка Драко сжимается и трепещет вокруг гарриного пальца. Гарри вытаскивает его, вставляет два и в мгновение разводит ножницами. Довольный тем, какой Молфой растянутый и податливый, он делает шаг вперёд.  
Зрелище того, как головка члена проталкивается в дырку Драко самая сексуальная вещь, что Гарри когда-либо видел. На пару со звуками, издаваемыми Драко этого почти достаточно, чтобы заставить Гарри кончить прямо здесь и сейчас. Драко поднимает задницу, подавшись навстречу и принимая первую четверть гарриного каменного члена, дырка растягивается до неприличия. Драко делает паузу, переводя дыхание, стройные изгибы спины блестят от пота, и Гарри тяжело сглатывает. Для него это неведомая земля. Ощущение тела Драко, обхватывающего его член, настоящее мучительное блаженство. Это именно то, чего хотелось Гарри – выебать мужчину. Выебать Драко Малфоя.  
Однако же, Драко выглядит полным до предела, его вход растянут гарриным обхватом. Гарри ждёт, что Драко попросит вытащить. Если да, Гарри едва ли сможет его винить, но если Гарри придётся прекратить, он будет очень и очень разочарован. Он успокаивающе поглаживает Драко по бокам и запускает руку приласкать ствол Драко. Гарри ждёт, затаив дыхание.  
Проходит несколько долгих секунд, и Драко виляет задом.  
\- Ещё, - хрипит он, и Гарри, не теряя времени, толкается вперёд.  
Ноги Драко начинают дрожать, а костяшки вцепившихся в край стола пальцев становятся белыми, но он не останавливает Гарри.  
\- Только посмотри, твоя пиздёнка просто без ума от моего члена, - шепчет Гарри, вспомнив, как Драко реагировал на сказанные им пошлости  
Драко плаксиво всхлипывает, его тело чуточку расслабляется, и Гари оказывается полностью внутри, прижавшись яйцами к заду Драко. Мышцы Драко судорожно сжимаются вокруг гарриного члена, и Гарри стонет, стараясь взять себя в руки и не кончить раньше, чем ещё успел начать. Драко жаркий и тугой, Гарри заливается потом. Он останавливается, чтобы расстегнуть и снять сорочку, а Драко пытается трахнуть себя о гаррин член.  
\- Не терпится? – посмеивается Гарри.  
Драко фыркает, опуская голову и разводя бёдра даже шире.  
Как скоро обнажившись, Гарри принимается двигаться.  
\- Так… так хорошо, Малфой…  
\- Сильнее! – умоляет Драко. – Еби меня сильнее!  
Гарри добавляет скорости, расшатывая стол, в который Драко вцепляется что есть мочи. Гарри напрягает ягодицы, вонзаясь беспощадно, слушая вскрики Драко всякий раз, как член проходится по его простате. Гарри замедляется, тяжело дыша. Он выходит почти на всю, глядя, как дырка Драко тянется за ним.  
\- Она не хочет меня отпускать, - говорит Гарри и вбивается обратно. – Твоя пиздёнка не может мною насытиться, да?  
Драко срывается на бессмысленный лепет, и Гарри игнорирует то, как Драко толкается в стол, пытаясь хоть как-то потереться изнывающим членом. Гарри ставит колено на стол и продолжает двигаться.  
\- Поттер… Гарри, ох, Мерлин, ах… ах… ах…  
Трепещущая дрожь поднимается в Гарри от кончиков пальцев ног.  
\- Твой член! Гарри, ах… ах… твой огромный член… он разрывает меня. Ахммм… Так! Ох, Салазар, да!  
Яйца Гарри напрягаются, волна расплавленного удовольствия растекается по всему телу, и он изливается внутрь Драко, комнату заполняют пошлые хлюпающие звуки. Драко испускает низкий вой, который длится и длится, становясь громче, когда его охватывает дрожь оргазма, мышцы его спины, ягодиц и ног на мгновение напрягаются, и он брызгает семенем на столешницу, мышцы внутри сжимают член Гарри.  
Гарри продолжает трахать Драко, вымывая покалывание в руках и ногах и упиваясь оргазменными судорогами, и глядя, как Драко дёргается от каждого рывка гарриного члена по его чувствительной простате.  
\- Ох, Мерлин… - выдыхает Драко, всё цепляясь за стол. Гарри продолжает вколачиваться в него, сперма вытекает по краям дырки Драко, стекая по ягодицам на стол.  
\- Гарри… Гарри… я сейчас умру.  
Невероятно, но у Гарри снова встаёт. Он ебёт Драко, наслаждаясь его стенаниями.  
\- Ох… блядь, да, блядь… ах, ах, ах…  
Когда Гарри кончает во второй раз, в глазах у него вспыхивают звёзды. Драко на столе всхлипывающая безвольная куча, Гарри выходит из него и обходит посмотреть. Драко лежит с закрытыми глазами, прижавшись щекой к дереву.   
\- Ты в порядке? – Возможно, вот сейчас, когда Гарри предстоит увидеть отвращение и страх.  
Глаза Драко распахиваются, цвета штормового моря.  
\- Охуенно, - улыбается он.  
С этого дня всё, что Гарри нужно сделать, это шепнуть Драко на ухо: «Хочу твою тесную, сладкую киску», - и у Драко сразу стоит.  
Гарри должен быть осторожным, когда говорит это, потому что Драко склонен тащить Гарри в ближайший чулан для быстрого перепихона. С тех пор, как Гарри купил Драко анальную пробку, которая держит его растянутым и услужливым, Гарри может входить в него с лёгкостью. Он нагибает Драко через стол чаще, чем можно сосчитать, и аппетит Драко не унимается.  
Гарри также покупает для Драко пару кружевных кникерсов. После тех персиковых трусиков от самой мысли, чтобы спустить с Драко штаны и найти на нём женское бельё, Гарри сносит крышу. Ему интересно, часто ли Драко носит их, или тот день стал счастливым совпадением.  
\- Ты их надел? – спрашивает Гарри у Драко в конце долгого рабочего дня. Драко только подмигивает.  
Их обоих пригласили в Нору на ужин, и сейчас уж никак не до игр. Гарри весь ужин смотрит на Драко и мечтает увидеть великолепную округлую задницу в кружевных кникерсах. Молли Уизли дважды переспрашивает, всё ли с ним в порядке.  
\- Да. Просто заработался.   
После этого Гарри тщательно избегает смотреть на Драко. Когда Драко выходит в уборную, Гарри выходит следом, заперев за ними дверь.  
\- Покажи, - требует он, и Драко ухмыляется и, расстегнув штаны, спускает их на пол. Гарри делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Вид члена Драко под белыми кружевами восхитителен.  
\- Повернись и возьмись за раковину.  
Драко подчиняется, глядя на Гарри в зеркало. Гарри оглаживает попу Драко ладонями, приминая кружева. Он стаскивает их и вставляет палец между ягодиц Драко, шепча заклятие смазки. Драко закусывает губу.  
\- Как же я хочу тебя выебать, - со стоном выдыхает Гарри ему в шею. Он притягивает Драко за подбородок, и их губы не соединяются в жарком поцелуе. Языки сплетаются. Целовать Драко уже само по себе наркотик.  
\- Так выеби, - шепчет Драко в гаррин рот.  
Не медля больше, Гарри проталкивается внутрь, наблюдая в зеркало за выражение болезненного удовольствия на лице Драко. Гарри не нежничает, зная, что Драко так нравится, ладонь зажимает рот Драко, чтобы заглушить крики. После Гарри сидит на унитазе и отсасывает Драко, придерживая кружевные кникерсы.  
\- Пожалуйста, трахни меня, - шепчет Драко на дне рождения у Луны. – Хочу тебя, не могу больше.  
Гарри оглядывается на занятых общением друзей. Схватив Драко за руку, он вытаскивает его в коридор и, спешно найдя чулан, затаскивает внутрь. Следует возня в темноте, и вот Гарри уже сидит на чём-то с Драко спиной к нему, и заклинанием смазанная задница нанизывается на гаррин толстый член.  
\- Ох, блядь, Гарри… - хнычет Драко, подпрыгивая у него на коленях. Гарри тянется вслепую и, найдя член Драко, дрочит ему. Оба выдерживают недолго.  
Совершенно неизбежно, что однажды их застукают. Удивительно, что это случается в их собственной квартире, а не в одном из возмутительно неподходящих мест, которые они часто выбирают, чтобы трахнуться.  
Когда вспыхивает камин, Драко нагнут через спинку дивана, красные шёлковые кникерсы, купленные ему недавно Гарри, спущены до колен, и член Гарри вогнан в самую глубину его задницы.  
\- Какого… - Рон замирает на полушаге, не веря увиденному.  
После этого Рон решает, что лучше ему переехать.  
\- Я всё равно хотел съехаться с Гермионой, - заверяет он Гарри. – Мне только нужен был толчок. – А затем уже не столь неожиданное. – Малфой, Гарри? Честно?  
Гарри ухмыляется.  
Получение квартиры только в собственное распоряжение открывает перед Гарри целый новый спектр забав. После рабочего дня с неизменно язвительным в своей манере Драко, Гарри получает огромное удовольствие, поставив того голышом, ноги врозь и руки по бокам посреди их спальни (Теперь, когда Рон съехал, какой смысл жить в раздельных комнатах?). А сам медленно обходит вокруг, наслаждаясь каждой чёрточкой восхитительно сложенного тела. Гарри обожает смотреть, как у Драко встаёт: член распрямляется, как спящая змея, торча вверх с лёгким изгибом.  
Гарри быстро узнаёт, что нравится Драко: грязная брань и подчинение.  
\- Какая же ты шлюха, Малфой. Блядская потаскушка. Моя грязная давалка. – Он выхватывает взгляд Драко. – Я прав?  
Драко сглатывает и кивает. У Гарри такое чувство, что он создал чудовище.  
\- Повтори.  
\- Я грязная давалка, Гарри.  
\- Верно, именно так. – Гарри дёргает член Драко пальцами, не сильно, но Драко всё равно задыхается. – Будешь стоять здесь, пока я не вернусь, и тогда, возможно, я тебя выебу.  
И, конечно, Гарри исполняет обещанное, и Драко дрожит и выгибается под ним.  
Гарри любит, чтобы Драко спал в красивой, шёлковой, белой комбинации и тонгах под стать. Драко в них выглядит великолепно, конечно, и часто дразнит Гарри тем, как тот слишком уж наслаждается его Драко фетишем на кникерсы. Когда Драко спит, комбинация задирается, открывая подтянутый пресс, который Гарри так и хочется облизать. Иногда Гарри стягивает покрывало, чтобы полюбоваться очертаниями члена Драко в шёлковых трусиках. Когда Драко спит на животе, то открыв мягкие белые половинки его задницы, Гарри бывает часто седлает его, бросает быстрое заклинание смазки и, сдёргивая мягкую ткань прочь, будит Драко неспешными, растягивающим жаром.  
Прогибающийся в спине и прижимающийся попой к гарриному члену, громко задыхающийся под убыстряющимся напором гарриных толчков и глушащий крики в подушку, Драко никогда не возражает.  
\- Я не со всеми так, - говорит Драко в одну из ночей, что они лежат в объятиях друг друга.  
Гарри в темноте поворачивается лицом к Драко.  
\- В смысле?  
\- В смысле… Приказы в постели мне нравятся только с тобой. Ни с кем другим я не хочу.  
Гарри обдумывает.  
\- Ничего. У меня с тобой тоже по-другому. Мне с тобой… действительно очень хорошо.  
Гарри чувствует улыбку Драко у себя на плече.  
В один из вечеров Гарри сидит в пабе, попивая огневиски и удивляясь, какого чёрта Драко просил встретить его, если собирается заставлять Гарри ждать.  
Паб весьма дрянной, ничуть не похожий на обычно предпочитаемые Драко, и у Гарри на мгновение проскакивает мысль, что, возможно, он ошибся с адресом. Но нет. Это определённо именно то место, куда Драко велел ему прийти. Неуверенность начинает одолевать Гарри. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и главным за всю жизнь, как за эти несколько месяцев с Драко. Это замечают все, но, возможно, Драко устал от всего этого. От Гарри. От мысли, что Драко мог найти кого-то ещё, в животе Гарри вскипает бурлящее пламя.  
\- Кого-то ждёшь? – спрашивают на ухо с хрипотцой. Гарри уже собирается вежливо отшить девицу, когда передумывает, прослеживая взглядом каждый дюйм.  
Длинные светлые волосы – или очень хороший парик, или чары, красивые серые глаза с длинными чёрными ресницами подведены кохлем, лёгкий румянец подчёркивает высокие, благородные скулы, прекрасные полные губы с розовым глянцем на них. И это тело… полоска голого живота с пирсингом в пупке, Мерлин мой, и маленькая, обтягивающая юбчонка, обрисовывающая приятную округлость задницы, которую Гарри узнал бы где угодно. Лёгкий намёк на грудь под шелковой блузкой, и мили восхитительных ног на чёрных шпильках.  
\- Ох, все Основатели, - выдыхает Гарри, оглядывая Драко. – Это действительно ты?  
Драко улыбается знойной улыбкой, отдающейся у Гарри в паху.  
\- Ходят слухи, что у тебя член как у быка, - говорит Драко низким голосом. Он расстёгивает верх гарриной сорочки и проводит длинным красным ногтем по тёмным волосам на обнажённой груди.  
Гарри усмехается.  
\- Ты самая соблазнительная штучка из всех, кого я видел на шпильках.   
Драко усаживается на барный стул рядом, и Гарри подаётся к нему.  
\- Что, скажи на милость, ты засунул в этот бюстгальтер? – Очертания выпячивают сквозь чёрный шёлк блузки. Он оставляет лёгкий укус на плече Драко. – Решил наколдовать себе сиськи?  
Гарри не знает, что думать, ему нравятся крепкие грудки Драко и маленькие, плоские соски.  
\- Как грубо. Ты даже не собираешься угостить меня выпивкой перед тем, как попытаться залезть мне под одежду?  
Гарри заказывает ещё два огневиски. Он кладёт руку Драко на поясницу и исследует пальцами нежную кожу.  
\- Что такая маленькая шлюшка как ты делает в подобном месте? – спрашивает Гарри.  
Драко неспешно оглядывает помещение, а затем снова останавливается взглядом на Гарри.  
\- Серьёзно?  
У Гарри против воли вырывается смешок. Теперь он понимает, почему Драко выбрал это место для встречи с ним – идеальный паб для скаберзного свидания.  
\- Готов поспорить, твои трусики мокрые от мысли, что я могу сделать с тобой, - Гарри делает глоток из своего стакана. Прежде чем отвернуться, бармен награждает его неверящим взглядом. Драко вскидывает бровь.  
\- Не шокируй публику. – Он чокается стаканом с Гарри и отпивает глоток. – Ты часто здесь бываешь?  
Гарри сдерживает смех. Если Драко хочет поиграть, Гарри согласен.  
\- Я должен был встретиться здесь кое с кем, но засранец меня прокатил.  
\- Не могу представить себе никого, кто бы тебе отказал, особенно, если слухи не лгут.  
\- Ох, ещё как не лгут. – Гарри берёт Драко за руку и кладёт себе на колено, прямо поверх большой выпуклости. Драко поглаживает её длинными ногтями и широко распахивает глаза.  
\- Вот это да. Ты уверен, что не засунул туда носок? Или, возможно, сосиску?  
\- Раз уж речь зашла о носках… - Глаза Гарри указывают на грудь Драко.  
Драко тихонько фыркает, но оставляет Гарри без ответа.  
\- Возможно, твоей паре попался вариант получше, - говорит Драко, делая очередной глоток огневиски.  
\- Скорее всего, он просто не может ходить после вчерашней ночи.  
\- А ты о себе высокого мнения, да? – вскидывает Драко бровь.  
\- Я бы тебе рассказал, только лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать. У меня или… у тебя?  
Глаза Драко темнеют.  
\- У меня наверху есть комната.  
\- Здесь? – Гарри выглядывает лестницу из-за Драко. – В таком месте?  
\- Парочка очищающих заклинаний творит чудеса.  
Драко встаёт, и Гарри бросает пару галлеонов на стойку и провожает Драко к лестнице, тиская задницу собственнической рукой. Несколько глаз провожают их уход.  
Наверху пустой коридор, Гарри останавливается и прислоняется к стене. Драко смотрит вопросительно.  
\- Мой номер в конце коридора.  
\- Перво-наперво о главном. Отсоси мне прямо здесь. – Гарри наслаждается видом широко распахнутых в удивлении глаз. Драко отбрасывает длинные волосы с лица, выглядя чуть неуверенным.  
\- Давай, Малфой, - насмехается Гарри, сжимая промежность рукой, - возьми мой член.  
Драко начинает было опускаться на колени, но Гарри останавливает его:  
\- Стой. Задери юбку.  
Губы Драко дёргаются, но он подчиняется, открывая едва прикрывающий его красный шёлк.  
\- Так и держи, - велит Гарри, облизываясь зрелищу бледной кожи Драко в контрасте с тёмным пурпуром, Драко кивает и медленно опускается на пол. Гарри наблюдает, как Драко достаёт его из трусов. Длинные ногти на налившемся члене краснеют как кровь. Он опускает глаза ниже, где член Драко торчит сквозь кникерсы.   
\- Что же, слухи не врут, - говорит Драко, согревая дыханием гаррин ствол. – Я едва могу обхватить его рукой. – Драко вылизывает полоску нежным розовым языком.  
\- Заткнись и соси, сука, - грубо велит Гарри, и Драко стонет и берёт Гарри в рот.  
Определённо заклинание, решает Гарри, хватая длинные светлые волосы и дёргая, заставив Драко заглотить больше. Глаза Драко наполняются слезами, по щекам течёт кохль. Он прекрасен в таком виде.  
Скрип с лестницы заставляет Драко попытаться отстраниться, но Гарри ему не даёт.  
\- Продолжай, шлюха, - толкается он в горло Драко.  
Кто бы там ни был, заметив их, он, должно быть, разворачивается обратно, потому что буквально через секунду Гарри слышит звук удаляющихся шагов. Драко сипит и задыхается, но продолжает жадно сосать, впиваясь ногтями Гарри в бёдра.  
За мгновение до того, как готов кончить, Гарри отталкивает Драко.  
\- В комнату, - велит он и даже не помогает Драко подняться, чтобы доковылять на каблуках по длинному коридору. Гарри задерживается у двери и наслаждается видом длинных, стройных ног из-под задранной юбки и торчащих домиком кникерсов.  
\- Ублюдок, - бормочет Драко, отпирая дверь.   
Гарри хмыкает и, не теряя времени, сграбастывает Драко в жадном поцелуе, тиская ягодицы через красный шёлк.  
\- На кровать. – Гарри снимает штаны и, зашвырнув их в угол, хватает блузку Драко и разрывает настежь, открыв красный бюстгальтер. – Подкладка, - говорит он довольный, расстёгивает его и сдирает прочь. Склонившись, Гарри целует сосок, прихватив зубами, Драко ахает, хватая Гарри за волосы. Гарри гладит гладкую задранную коленку. – Ты побрил ноги, - шепчет он в розовую жемчужинку. – Ты блядская маленькая шлюшка.  
Драко стонет, раздвигая ноги. Гарри обращает внимание, что Драко заранее себя смазал. С удовлетворённой улыбкой он задирает колени Драко, отвлекшись на мгновение – стянуть клаптик ткани, чтобы засунуть член в родное обиталище. Он ебёт Драко жёстко, шпильки Драко царапают Гарри спину. Драко обламывает ноготь о задницу Гарри, пытаясь притянуть его ближе, умоляя ещё и полностью потеряв рассудок от удовольствия. Спинка старой, просевшей кровати стучится в стену, раскачивая картины и заставляя хмуриться лица старых, безымянных волшебников. Они неодобрительно цокают языками и исчезают за рамами, все за исключением одного, которому, похоже, нравится смотреть.  
\- В юбке и на каблуках, ты настоящее воплощение греха, Малфой, - хрипит Гарри, вращая бёдрами, и из горла Драко вырывается ах.  
\- Я подумал: тебе понравится, - Драко подмахивает навстречу толчкам Гарри, закусив губу белыми зубами и всхныкивая.  
Гарри наклоняется поцеловать блестящие губы, кровать скрипит словно в любую минуту готова развалиться на миллион кусочков.  
Они кончают вместе, идеально, дрожь прокатывается от тела к телу и обратно. Гарри скатывается в сторону.  
\- Ты снял номер на всю ночь? – спрашивает он, переведя дыхание. Драко кивает, и Гарри тянется поцеловать мокрое от пота ухо. – Тогда как насчёт того, чтобы вернуться к обычному?  
Драко тянется за палочкой и взмахивает над собой. Парик и макияж пропадают, а заодно и одежда. Кроме красных трусиков. Гарри улыбается и прижимается к нему.  
Чуть погодя Драко рядом засыпает, а Гарри пялится в темноту.  
\- О чём ты думаешь? – внезапно спрашивает Драко, и Гарри подпрыгивает.  
\- Ты меня испугал!  
\- Прости, - Драко явно веселится. – Великий Гарри Поттер…  
\- Заткнись. Я думал… ну.  
\- Гарри? – Драко устраивается на постели.  
\- Я думал о том, как, до того, как ты пришёл в бар, я боялся, что ты не придёшь. – Гарри совершенно не нравится, как срывается его голос.  
\- С чего вдруг? Я же сам тебя пригласил.  
\- Да. Но ты опаздывал, и я просто подумал, что ты… получил предложение получше.  
Кровать скрипит, это Драко приподнимается на локте. Гарри чувствует, как он нависает над ним в полумраке.  
\- Предложение получше!  
\- Знаю, знаю. Ни у кого нет такого большого члена, как у меня.  
\- Гарри, по-твоему, после всего этого времени, это всё, кем ты есть для меня? Большой член для секса?  
Гарри не уверен, как отвечать. Они занимались этим с мая, а сейчас уже был сентябрь… Он полагает, это достаточно долгое время как для просто интрижки.  
Драко прислоняется к спинке кровати, и хотя слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть, Гарри точно может сказать, что тот зачёсывает волосы пятернёй.  
\- Чёрт побери, Гарри, если бы я хотел только этого, я мог бы просто купить дилдо.  
Гарри поворачивает голову, носом к бедру Драко. И не в силах удержаться, чтобы не высунуть язык и не лизнуть.  
\- Ох, нет. Даже не пытайся начинать, когда ты только что обозвал меня шлюхой.  
\- Я постоянно зову тебя шлюхой.  
\- Ты прекрасно понял, что я имел в виду.  
\- Драко. – Гарри пытается усесться.  
\- Значит, теперь я Драко.  
\- Я часто зову тебя по имени.  
\- Вообще-то, нет.  
Гарри кладёт голову Драко на плечо.  
\- Прости. Почему ты не сказал.  
Драко вздыхает.  
\- Я не против, чтобы ты звал меня по фамилии, по крайней мере, когда ты меня трахаешь. Но между нами не только же это, Гарри. Разве не так?  
Гарри кивает Драко в плечо.  
\- Так. – Он кладёт ладонь Драко на руку, поглаживая кожу пальцем. – Если это как-то поможет, про себя я называю тебя Драко.  
\- Поможет. – Гарри слышит улыбку в его голосе.  
Драко переворачивается и берёт подбородок Гарри в ладонь, и нежно целует его.  
\- Я не собираюсь уходить. Тебе придётся меня вышвырнуть.  
\- Это вряд ли, - фыркает Гарри.  
\- Значит, похоже, мы застряли друг с другом.  
\- Наверное, что так. – Гарри подаётся вперёд и проникает языком в рот Драко, ощущая вкус огневиски и свой. Он притягивает Драко ближе, наслаждаясь ощущением тёплого тела.  
\- Теперь всё отлично? – Драко целует Гарри в макушку и съезжает в кровать, устроив голову на подушке.  
\- Лучше чем отлично, - улыбается Гарри, удивляясь, как же ему так свезло. Он кладёт голову Драко на грудь и, крепко обняв Драко за талию, вслушивается в размеренный стук сердца под ухом, пока постепенно не расслабляется во сне.


End file.
